show me your Love
by minna minnie
Summary: " kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai kekasihmu kau terlalu sibuk dengan game-game bodohmu itu. Bahkan.. bahkan.. aku sampai pura-pura selingkuhpun, kau masih tidak cemburu." /KYUMIN/YAOI/NC/DONT LIKE DONT READ/NO BASH


Sungmin Pov

Pagi ini matahari telah menampakkan senyumnya yang cerah. Aku gerakkan badanku yang begitu segar setelah aku merasakan tidur yang begitu pulas. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesei mandi dengan masih memakai handuk aku mendekatkan diri kearah ranjang Kyuhyun.

" Kyu bangunlah.." ucapku selembut mungkin.

" nnghhh.." dia bergumam malas.

Aku menahan tawa, lucu sekali wajahnya. Mata indahnya yang masih enggan untuk dibuka, hidung mancungnya yang mengeluarkan hembusan napasnya pelan, dan bibirnya yang begitu tebal..Aku menelan ludahku. Mendadak detak jantungku berpacu cepat. Aku harus bisa menahan diri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang uke seperti diriku harus memulainya duluan? sungguh sangat menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Kualihkan jemariku di pipi kirinya,

" sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Bangunlah Kyu.. apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah 3 hari tidak mengobrol." Kataku lagi saat melihat dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kelopak matanya mulai bergerak-gerak, dan akhirnya terbuka juga. Beberapa saat matanya menyipit menatap wajahku yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, lalu berubah melotot seakan matanya ingin berlari keluar Dan sedikit terkejut sehingga mengangkat selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

" omo..eommaaaaaaa!" sentaknya terkejut. " apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gusar.

Aku menatapnya heran. Reaksinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia melihatku seolah seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia terkejut melihat wajah super imut milikku ini.

" aku hanya membangunkanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" sungutku sebal

" mian hyung aku hanya terkejut,.aku pikir kau hantu!"kata Kyuhyun

" aishhhh sudahlah. Cepatlah mandi..aku tunggu diruang makan!"kataku sebal dan kubanting pintu kamarnya. pagi-pagi dia sudah membuat moodku buruk.

.

.

.

" hyaaa! Ada apa denganmu Hyung? Kau seperti hantu saja..kenapa keanehan Yesung hyung menurun padamu!" teriak seseorang dengan suara yang kukenal. Buru-buru aku memakai kaos yang tadi sempat aku ambil sebelum pergi dan celana pendekku yang tersampir dilenganku.

Benarkah wajahku yang imut dan cantik ini seperti hantu? Apa aku aneh seperti Yesung Hyung? Apa karena itu reaksinya tadi berlebihan? Ah tidak. Dia kan memang selalu seperti itu. selalu saja menghindariku ketika aku mendekatinya. Apa aku kurang menarik dimatanya sehingga dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku. Selama 5 tahun berpacaran bukan suatu kebohongan jika dia hanya mengenggam tanganku saja. Mencium keningku pun dia terlihat sangat kaku. Seburuk inikah bentuk tubuhku hingga aku tak menarik baginya? Atau karena kami sama-sama lelaki jadi dia tidak tau caranya berbuat itu..ahh biarlah aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana jika dua lelaki melakukan hubungan seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Aisshhh sial.

.

.

.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Orang yang kini sudah berada di hadapanku berhasil membuat moodku semakin memburuk.

" aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu Shindong hee!" teriakku super kesal. Masa bodohlah jika semua orang yang ada didorm keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing dan akan memandangku dengan heran. Hyung yang ada di depanku itu malah terkekeh.

" bercanda uri dongsaeng." Dia menempelkan dagunya di atas bantal yang sedang ia peluk dan memandangku seperti anak kecil. Aku memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengusirnya pergi dari hadapanku. Dia adalah salah satu Hyung yang sangat dekat denganku. Dengannya aku bebas berbagi keluh kesah tentang diriku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

" Bertengkar lagi dengan bocah tengik itu?" tanyanya santai.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

" tidak diperdulikan lagi?" ia bertanya lagi.

Aku mendesah berat. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Hyungku ini ke arah nasi goreng yang ada didepanku yang seakan memintaku untuk segera memakannya. Tapi entah kenapa selera makanku menghilang ketika mengingat lagi sikap Kyuhyun padaku selama ini ditambah lagi melihat Shindong hyung yang memakan nasi goreng dengan bantal masih dipelukannya begitu lahap dan rakus. Aku hanya mampu menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku.

" oh ayolah Sungmin. Kau sudah menjalani hubungan dengannya selama lima tahun. Tapi kulihat tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Yang ada malah kekacauan. Harusnya kau bisa bicarakan ini dengannya. Jangan kau pendam sendiri didalam suatu hubungan harus ada keterbukaan jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Racaunya masih menguyah nasi goreng yang ada dimulutnya

Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membantah kata-katanya. dia memang benar. Tak ada peningkatan dalam hubunganku dengan kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan selama lima tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menuntutnya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku pada dirinya. Dia sudah mencintaiku pun itu sudah cukup bagiku.

" apa mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu?" lanjutnya yang kini sanggup membuatku tersentak mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ada dimulutku hingga keluar dan mengenai wajah Shindong hyung

Aku langsung berdiri berpaling darinya, " aku yang lebih tahu luar dalam Cho Kyuhyun!"sentakku marah.

Dia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh nasi dan berteriak padaku,

" yaakk Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan? itu kan hanya pertanyaan Tapi jika mendengar ceritamu saja aku yakin asumsiku itu benar!" katanya sambil teriak

Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Apakah benar sikapnya yang acuh selama ini karena dia tidak menyukaiku? Apa dia terpaksa menjalin hubungan yang bahkan orang lain mengnganggap kami gila? Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup menerima jika hal itu benar-benar nyata. Lagipula, kalau dia memang tidak menyukaiku, kenapa dia masih mempertahankan hubungan kami? kenapa dia masih saja perhatian denganku? aishhh sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyunku yang tampan. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya aku beralih membawa nasi gorengku menuju ruang tv. Aku menikmati sarapanku disana tanpa perusuh seperti Shindong hyung.

"yaa Lee Sungmin aku hanya bercanda..jangan kau masukkan hati perkataanku tadi..itu hanya pendapatku saja!"katanya berusaha menenangkanku

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mematikan yang aku miliki.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu tuan Sungmin atau aku akan membunuhmu!"katanya kesal

" Hyung.. bagaimana jika benar dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau selama ini dia hanya mempermainkanku? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu caranya berpacaran antara sesama laki-laki? Aku tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya hyung.. aku sangat mencintainya." Kataku sambil menatap dirinya dengan sangat sedih

Shindong hyung mengambil duduk didekatku dan mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

" jangan menangis Sungmin. dia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu padamu kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya kan? Percayalah.." hiburnya cemas.

" aku harus berbuat sesuatu hyung. Aku ingin tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak." Kataku tegas sambil menghabiskan nasi goring yang tersisa karena aku tidak mau hyung yang ada dihadapanku ini ikut menghabiskannya mengingat dari tadi mata sipitnya itu selalu memandangi nasi goring milikku ini.

"Ingin melakukan apa?"katanya bingung

" mollayo?" kataku sambil mendengus pelan

" buat dia cemburu saja bagaimana? Dengan selingkuh misalnya atau kau cuek saja padanya? Semua orang jika melihat pasangannya selingkuh pasti cemburu. Tidak ada pengecualian. Jika dia tidak cemburu, sudah pasti dia tidak mencintaimu. Dan jika seseorang merasa dia diacuhkan oleh pasangannya pasti akan merasa aneh" Ucapnya mantap sambil mengusap bibirku yang penuh dengan minyak

"ehem..apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yang sukses membuat kami berdua terkejut tapi dia langsung menuju ruang makan dan membiarkan kami yang masih terdiam menikmati keterkejutan ini. Aku tertegun, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Shindong hyung dan berusaha lepas dari keterkejutan tadi.

" sepertinya aku ada ide hyung." Kataku pada Shindong hyung.

"apa?"tanyanya penasaran

"bagaimana kalo kita selingkuh?"kataku lirih dan sukses membuatnya berhenti mencuri nasi goring milikku

"Apa kau gila eoh? apa kau sakit? Apa hanya karna cinta membuatmu tidak bisa berfikir secara rasional?"katanya sedikit keras

" jangan keras-keras hyung nanti Kyu dengar..pura-pura saja kita hanya berpura-pura selingkuh. Bagaimana apa kau setuju" kataku lirih

"tidak!"jawabnya tegas

"ayolah hyung..aku akan memberikan bulgogi yang banyak untukmu..aku akan membelikan semua makanan yang enak untukmu!"kataku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Kulihat dia sedikit berfikir. Mana mungkin dia menolak jika ada banyak makanan yang akan mengelilinginya besok.

" kau kan punya banyak teman Min..kenapa harus aku?"tanyanya lagi

" karena tadi Kyuhyun sudah melihat kita sedikit bermesraan jadi kaulah yang lebih pantas hyung!" kataku

" tapi…ah baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya dia setuju.

" aih.. kau memang baik hyung..tenang saja aku akan memenuhi gizimu selama kau menjadi selingkuhanku..jadi percayalah kau tak akan kelaparan" Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

" yak kau pikir aku kekuranan gizi eoh? lihatlah aku betapa sehatnya diriku?"katanya sambil memperlihatkan perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang melakukan latihan untuk SM tow di Paris. Aku masih duduk dekat dengan Shindong hyung. Sejak perjanjian itu aku selalu bersama-sama dengan Shindong hyung. Semua member sempat kaget dan merasa aneh karena aku tidak bisa lepas dari Shindong hyung. Mereka semua merasa heran ketika aku selalu rajin membawakan makanan kesukaan Shindong hyung dan selalu menuruti setiap permintaan Shndong hyung.

" kenapa datang terlambat Kyu?"tanyaku padanya

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar!"jawabnya singkat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali ketika melihatku bergelayut manja pada Shindong Hyung

" ohh iya Kyu aku ingin meminta ijin besok aku ingin pergi berdua dengan Dhongie hyung. Boleh kan Kyu?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat cuek

" terserah kau saja hyung asal jangan terlalu lelah bermain." jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Ne Kyu aku tidak akan kelelahan!"kataku sedikit cemberut. Kenapa dia biasa saja menanggapi pertanyaanku? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak cemburu?aishhh Cho Kyuhyun bagaimana membuatmu untuk cemburu padaku

" apa hanya berdua? Tidakkah ingin mengajak yang lain?"tanyanya padaku

aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyan Kyuhyun. Apa dia cemburu. Apa ini pertanda bahwa dia peduli padaku.

"hanya aku dan Dongie hyung tidak ada yang lain!"kataku mantap

"lalu akan pergi kemana?"tanyanya lagi

"mollayo..hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama mungkin!"kataku sedikit tersenyum

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana terkejutnya dirinya ketika mendengarku mengucapkan kata menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku masih belum puas jika dia belum mengeluarkan kata-kata maksiatnya dalam memarahiku. Masih tidak menyerah, aku berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang kini sedang asyik dengan game bodoh yang selalu saja menemani dirinya setiap saat. Gara-gara game bodoh ini juga aku menjadi terlupakan. aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku berdehem, mengatur suaraku seringan mungkin.

" sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu Kyu!" kataku pelan

" katakan saja." Jawabnya acuh.

" sebenarnya Shindong hyung yang mengajaku pergi..dia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya denganku..aku menolaknya tapi dia memaksaku" kataku pelan

"lalu?"tanyanya acuh

"lalu?ahh tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu!"kataku kesal dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun

"ya sudah kalau begitu..cepatlah mandi dan istirahat!"katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam mendengar setiap jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu santai dan terlihat tidak mau tahu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat kyuhyun cemburu padaku, setidaknya membuktikan bahwa dia benar mencintaiku. Nihil! Tak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Oh God.. haruskah aku mengakui kebenaran asumsi dari Shindong hyung? Haruskah aku mengakui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku? Berat. Sangat berat. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sanggup menerima itu. aku tidak bisa jika pada akhirnya aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku karena bosan padaku. Karna aku bukan seorang wanita yang menarik dan mempunyai keseksian yang maksimal. Dadaku rata, mataku biasa saja kakiku juga pendek. Tapi aku kan imut bahkan para fansku mengakui itu dan aku memiliki sertifikat sebagai orang terimut diantara artis-artis SM. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tergoda oleh keimutan dan kemontokan yang aku miliki.

Kulempar tisu bekas ingus dan air mataku yang mungkin sudah keratusan kalinya. Sial! Sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku. Aaaaaargghhh! Rasanya aku ingin mati! Tak kusangka seperti ini rasanya patah hati. Aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi motto hidupku yang dulu bahwa 'lebih baik sakit hati daripada sakit gigi' tidak! Sekarang aku lebih memilih sakit gigi dibanding sakit hati. Sakit gigi akan kucarikan obat diapotik tapi sakit hati aku mesti nyari obat dimana hanya Cho Kyuhyun lah obat yang manjur untukku. Terdengar ringtone lagu milik Yesung hyung dari ponselku. Aku langsung meraihnya dan membaca sms yang baru saja datang.

_**Jangan bersikap bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau belum tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi kan? Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada disini. Datanglah dan buktikan bahwa kita salah selama Hee imut^^**_

Aku membanting ponselku di kasur. Bisakah aku datang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Wajahku kacau dan mataku sudah seperti mata panda. Tapi tunggu dulu.. aku akan berusaha sekali lagi. Ya sekali lagi. Jika ini gagal, aku akan menyerah. Aku akan menerima setiap keputusan akhir yang nanti keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tapi tunggu dulu apa-apaan ini sejak kapan Shindong hyung imut. Aissshh anak ini terlalu memaksakan diri.

.

.

.

" Sungmin ah, apa kau yakin?" tanya Shindong hyung padaku. Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan ganti sebuah gedung SBS. Aku masih terus mengamati kyuhyun dari luar. Sepertinya dia masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dia sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Aku mengangguk yakin. " kita pura-pura saja tidak melihatnya." Aku berusaha mencari ide untuk membuat Kyuhyun cemburu lagi. Hari ini Kyuhyun bersama Lee teuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong hyung menjadi bintang tamu acara star king. Mereka semua sedang berada didalam ruangan terkecuali Kyuhyun yang baru saja ijin untuk keluar sebentar.

" tidak ada cara lain, hyung. Sudah ikuti saja perintahku!" pintaku buru-buru. Takut kyuhyun keburu datang

" terserah kau saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku melihat dari arah kanan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah kami. Karna aku dan Shindong hyung kini sedang berada tepat didepan ruangan ganti mereka tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap jendela. Aku sedikit melihatnya dengan ekor mataku. Aku bisa melihat dia terjekut meskipun dia berusaha untuk tenang. Aku bergelayut manja di lengan Shindong oppa dan kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dipipiku ketika Shindong hyung mencium pipiku. Meskipun sedikit kaget tapi aku tetap berusaha bersikap biasa demi kelancaran rencanaku.

" bagaimana hyung?" tanyaku pelan.

"aku rasa dia melihat kita..tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja dan tidak melihat kita?"Tanya Shindong bingung

"kenapa dia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu hyung?"tanyaku sedih

Saat itu juga tanpa terasa air mataku menetes membasahi pipi kenyalku ini. Gagal. Jadi aku harus benar-benar menyerah sekarang. aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya sampai disini hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun selama lima tahun ini. Aku mengusap air mata yang masih tertinggal di wajahku.

"lebih baik kau bicarakan langsung dengan Kyuhyun..jangan seperti ini..kalian hanya kurang berkomunikasi saja!"kata Shindong hyung menasehatiku

.

.

.

Aku melakukan perintah Shindong hyung. Ya, semua perkataannya memang benar. Aku tidak ingin menyesal nantinya mungkin memang kami kurang berkomunikasi selama ini. karena kesibukan kami jadi kami sangat sulit untuk saling mengobrol. meskipun pada akhirnya kenyataan itu memang benar, aku harus menerimanya. Harus bukan berarti sanggup. Karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit itu sampai kapanpun. Hatiku tidak akan sanggup jika harus terpisah dari hatinya. Kutarik napasku berkali-kali untuk meredam ketakutanku yang ternyata sampai membuat tubuhku gemetaran. Aku masuk kedalam kamar kami dan kutemukan Kyuhyun tengah asyk dengan gamenya.

" kyu!" kataku menyapanya

Aku membawa tubuhku menuju kasur dan mulai mendudukan diriku dikasur yang empuk itu.

"kau sudah pulang!"tanyanya tanpa menatapku. Dia masih serius menatap layer gamenya.

"Kyu apa kau mencintaiku?" kataku pelan dan terisak.

" pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanyanya sedikit sarkatis. Tanggapan yang sama sekali tak kuduga. Kupikir dia akan menjawab, ' ya aku mencintaimu' atau malah 'aku tidak mencintaimu'.

" jawab saja Kyu!" aku sedikit berteriak, masih tidak sanggup mengangkat kepala.

" tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun!" Kyuhyun masih santai.

" benarkah?" akhirnya aku berani menatapnya. Dan kulihat dia menghentikan permainannya dan mendekat kearahku

" sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hyung?" ia menyipit membalas tatapanku.

Kurasakan napasku mulai memburu, " kau bohong!kau benar-benar pembohong Kau tidak mencintaiku Kyu. Aku tahu itu!" padahal belum satu menit aku mengatakan tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan kyuhyun, tapi sekarang pertahananku runtuh, aku menangis. Sudahlah. Percuma menahan semuanya. Air mata bodoh ini sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan untuk keluar.

" atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu Min..kenapa kau seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu?" teriaknya mulai gusar.

" kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai kekasihmu kau terlalu sibuk dengan game-game bodohmu itu. Bahkan.. bahkan.. aku sampai pura-pura selingkuhpun, kau masih tidak cemburu." Aku menjelaskan susah payah.

Dia tersentak, " pura-pura selingkuh? Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku pura-pura selingkuh dengan Shindong hyung, aku tidak tahu ini bisa dikatakan selingkuh atau tidak yang pasti aku berusaha untuk membuatmu cemburu. Tapi lihat? Kau bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali. Selama lima tahun ini pun kau bahkan tidak menciumku..apa aku tidak menarik untukmu Kyu?" Aku menarik napasku yang tersengal,

Bruk. Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di hadapanku. Aku shock. " jadi.. jadi.." ia tak bisa berkata-kata

Aku ikut berlutut, " ada apa Kyu? Kenapa berlutut?"

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi dia tampak terluka, sama sepertiku.

" aku cemburu hyung.. aku sangat cemburu.. Aku marah ketika Shindong hyung dekat-dekat denganmu. Dan aku sangat marah saat dia menciummu. Rasanya seperti.. aku ingin mengeluarkan usus-usus yang ada di dalam perutnya" Rutuknya pelan.

Aku tercekat sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Benarkah itu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

" apa kau tidak lihat? Aku mencintaimu hyung.." ia menatapku dengan pandangan.. tulus. Aku tak menemukan kebohongan di matanya.

Aku shock hebat, hingga membuatku sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Berpikir bahwa kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Itu adalah suatu kejujuran yang begitu membuatku bahagia.

" tidak. Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku.. kau juga tidak pernah menciumku." Kataku setengah sadar.

" jangan katakan kalau aku tidak pernah peduli padamu!" teriaknya keras, membuatku terperanjat. " aku sangat peduli padamu. Karena itu aku tidak mau terlalu dekat denganmu."

Aku hanya bisa mematung. Susah sekali bangun dari rasa terkejut.

" aku takut tidak bisa mengotrol diriku saat terlalu dekat denganmu." Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, " aku pria yang memiliki.. nafsu besar. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan sakit hyung. Aku berusaha menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap. Aku juga tidak mau menghancurkan kepercyaan para member padaku."katanya frustasi

Aku terperangah mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jadi selama ini aku hanya.. salah paham?

" aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan itu, atau hanya sekedar menciummu. Kau harus tahu itu tidak mudah bagiku. Tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata kau malah menginginkannya. Kau menginginkan aku menyentuhmu." suaranya terdengar frustasi.

aku harus bagaimana,Sekarang aku merasa sangat malu. Selama ini dia berusaha menghormatiku, tapi aku malah membalasnya dengan pikiran yang tidak baik tentangnya. Aku bahkan pura-pura selingkuh. Sungguh aku sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Aku begitu tolol. Ternyata aku sendiri yang telah menyakitinya. Aku begitu bodoh dalam menyikapi masalah ini.

" maaf.. aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu, hingga membuatku berpikir bahwa kau tidak aku Kyu.." kataku lirih

" aku juga minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau kau menginginkannya, hyung." Ucapnya sukses membuat wajahku kembali memanas.

" sudahlah Kyu, jangan bahas hal itu lagi." Rengekku malu.

Tangannya mengangkat wajahku supaya bisa membalas tatapannya. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Senyum yang selalu membuat hatiku sejuk.

" aku senang salah paham ini berakhir dengan baik. Mulai sekarang kita harus mengutarakan isi hati kita masing-masing." Ucapnya serius.

Aku mengangguk.

Kemudian dia memelukku dengan erat. Ah aku rindu sekali pelukan seperti ini. pelukan yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tubuh inilah yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya dan membuatku tidak bisa lepas melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatapku lekat.

" tapi hyung.. boleh kan aku mencobanya sedikit?"

Kontan saja wajahku langsung memerah. Aku mendorong dadanya pelan, " ya Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan menggodaku!"

" aish! Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya, huh?" sindirnya skeptis.

Aku kelabakan, " emm bukan seperti itu.. maksudnya aku.."

Cup! Dia membungkamku dengan mencium bibirku. Omo! Lembut sekali bibirnya.

"hyung bagaimana kalau lebih dari ini..apa kau mau mencobanya?"tanyanya dengan senyuman mesum

"emm maksudnya?"tanyaku bingung

"apa kau mau mencoba melakukan itu?"tanyanya lagi

"apa bisa sesama lelaki melakukan itu?"tanyaku bingung

"tentu saja!"jawabnya

"lalu bagaimana cara memasukannya?"tanyaku malu

"lewat sini"katanya sambil menepuk pantatku.."akan sedikit sakit tapi akan terasa enak nantinya!"katanya kelihatan ahli.

"emm tapi kyu..aku.. baiklah..aku serahkn padamu Kyu!"kataku dan langsung dijawab oleh ciuman panas dari Kyuhyun yang begitu nikmat dan memabukan.

**#Sungmin Pov end**

**Author Pov**

Ciuman panas itu beralih menuju leher putih Sungmin dengan harum strawnberry yang masih melekat ditubuhnya yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun bergairah dalam mencumbu Sungmin.

"mmmmmhhhhhh…ahhhhh" Sungmin mendesah merasakan nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh area pribadinya. dengan masih mencium bibir sungmin dan bertukar saliva Kyuhyun membuka kancing baju Sungmin satu persatu dan membuang baju tersebut kesembarang tempat. dibukanya juga celana Sungmin sehingga menunjukan miliknya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. tanpa menunggu lama kyuhyun pun melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan. perlahan kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, lidahnya menusuk-nusuk pertengahan bibir Sungmin dan tidak menunggu lama untuk Sungmin membuka mulutnya. dengan masih berciuman perlahan kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh sungmin dan mulai menindihnya.

"eeeeennnggghhhhh…kyuhhhhh!"desah sungmin masih dalam ciuman panas mereka agak terlonjak ketika jari-jari kyuhyun masuk kedalam hole sungmin dan menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa tersengat oleh listrik. tanpa sadar Sungmin melebarkan kakinya dan berharap kyuhyun menyentuh titik yang membuatnya tersengat tadi

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia telah menyentuh sweet spot Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam lumatannya. berulang kali Kyuhyun menyentuh titik itu dan berulang kali Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak pelan. Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah sungmin yang memerah karena nikmat.

"aggggghhhhhhh" Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya airmatanya mengalir ketika Kyuhyun menambahkan dua jarinya masuk keholenya. rasanya begitu sakit dan perih.

" Ahhhhhh kyuuuuhhh sakk…ii…ttt"ucap Sungmin terisak.

"sabar hyung sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan nikmat!"kata Kyuhyun sambil melumat kembali bibir Sungmin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sungmin. setelah merasakan Sungmin sedikit nyaman, kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya bergerak perlahan didalam hole yang lembab dan begitu hangat. Kyuhyun melepas lumatannya dan memandang wajah Sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan. Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya keleher Sungmin, ia menjilati leher putih itu. menjilati dari pangkal bahu hingga pangkal dagu Sungmin. sesekali Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit kecil ditempat yang dirasa pas.

"A-aagghh!kyu-hooooohhhh..ak-nnghh~!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya lebih. gerakan jari Kyuhyun didalamnya semakin cepat ditambah lagi tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang mulai memainkan junior Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. dengan tiga jari yang ada diholenya dan junior yang dIkocok Kyuhyun serta gigitan-gigitan yang dilakukan kyuhyun dilehernya membuat sesuatu terasa mendesak diujung juniornya.

'Croot!Croot!'

'emmmhhh!aaanngghhhhhh!"Sungmin mengerang kencang. tubuhnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak. kakinya teracung dan gemetar menahan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. selama beberapa detik Sungmin merasa bahwa ia serasa melayang sebelum akhirnya terjerembab dan terkulai lemas. Kyuhyun mencium gemas pipi sungmin lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole sungmin."bagaimaba rasanya?"

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya sebelum bembuka suaranya."lelahh~~" rengek sungmin manja sambil menutup matanya perlahan siap untuk tidur.

"ini belum apa-apa Min..belum juga aku merasukimu kenapa sudah lelah?"kata Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut

"bukannya tadi jarimu sudah masuk? berarti kau sudah merasukiku kan Kyu?"kata Sungmin polos

"yang ini belum masuk hyung!"kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk miliknya yang sudah menegang.

"tapi aku cap..emmpphhhhhh!"belum sempat menyeleseikan perkataannya Kyuhyun sudah membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman mautnya. Kyuhyun mulai mencengkeram belakang lutut Sungmin lalu membentangkannya. kembali matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang membangkitkan gairah yaitu hole Sungmin yang merah mekar. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakan kaki Sungmin dibahunya dan ia mulai mengarahkan milikny yang sudah memerah kearah hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggesekannya dengan pelan , ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin menggeliat nikmat. perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai mendorong milikknya dan mulai mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras.

"aagghhhh!kyuhhh~~arrgghhh~~te~~rrrr~~uuu``ss kyuuu!"rancau Sungmin.

mendengar desahan Sungmin Kyuhyun semakin terlena akan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh polos yang ada dibawahnya. dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun mendorong paha Sungmin yang ia cengkeram hingga lutut Sungmin menyentuh bahunya yang membuat Sungmin terkunci. bisa Sungmin rasakan milik Kyuhyun yang besar dan memenuhi holenya berdenyut-denyut dan panas, memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan pada syaraf disepanjang dinding hole sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika merasakan jilatan pada matanya yang Kyuhyun menatapnya dan beralih mengecup bibir Sungmin untuk mereda rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menyerang.

" Aaaaaaghhh~!"lenguhn Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memasukinya lebih dalam. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya kepala juniornya yang tertinggal didalam hole Sungmin, lalu menghentakanya dengan cepat kedalam. ia tarik lagi lalu hentakan lagi. kali ini lebih cepat dank eras dari sebelumnya.

"aaahhh..ahh!aahhh…aaahahhh!akhhh..ahhhh,,akkkhhhhh!" pekik Sungmin merespon tusukan - tusukan Kyuhyun dibawah sana. tanpa mengurangi frekuensi tusukannya, Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyambar bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya dengan brutal membuat desahan Sungmin teredam.

"Eeemmpphhh!Emmph!Ck..Ck..Ck..!"suara desahan yang teredam dan saliva yang teraduk menandakan bahwa permainan itu semakin kasar. baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin berlomba-lomba mendominasi ciuman penuh mereka. erangan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menggila. pinggulnya bergerak cepat bahkan terlalu cepat. begitu pula dengan tangannya yang meremas-remas dada dan memilin nipple Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan benda merah jambu nan mungil itu tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun meraum nipple kiri Sungmin kedalam mulutnya.

"Argghhhhhhh!"Sungmin mengerang keras. junior Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk dalam holenya dengan cepat seolah-olah menyodok hingga perutnya. mengacaukan system pencernaanya,membelit ususnya,mengadu lambungnya. dilingkarkannya kedua kaki Sungmin pada pinggang Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menyeringai. pingglnya masih digerak-gerakan dengan cepat. Kyuhyun melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan satunya lagi mencengkeram dada Sungmin keras. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya membabi buta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGHHHHH~~~teriak Kyuhyun ketika dirinya melepaskan klimaksnya sambil menggeram dileher Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan spermanya mengalir deras dan banyak. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sungmin diliriknya wajah Sungmin yang kini terkulai lemas dipundaknya. mereka sama sekali belum berpindah posisi dari lembut ia mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sudah bengkak akibat ciuman panasnya tadi.

" saranghae Lee Sungmin ahh bukan Cho Sungmin!"kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh mendengan Kyuhyun mengganti marganya dengan marga keluarga Kyuhyun

"nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..!"ucap Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"apa kau masih meragukanku hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak!"ucap Sungmin imut

"kalau kau masih ragu sekarang juga aku akan melamarmu!"jawab Kyuhyun

"apa kau gila Cho Kyuhyun?"Tanya Sungmin terkekeh

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"apa kau ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku dengan telanjang seperti ini?"kata Sungmin tertawa

"yak berhenti menertawakanku..tubuh telanjang ini juga sudah membuatmu berteriak nikmat hyung!"kata Kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan tawa Sungmin

"aisshhh!" Sungmin berdengus kesal

"sepertinya besok aku harus meminta maaf pada Shindong hyung!"kata Kyuhyun

"minta maaf untuk apa?"Tanya Sungmin bingung

"bukan apa-apa chagy!"kata Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Seseorang dibalik pintu itu hanya tersenyum mendengar desahan serta pertengkarang mereka. Kesalah pahaman ini telah membawa dirinya masuk dalam lingkarang setan. karena membantu Sungmin, Shindong harus berurusan dengan raja setan Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah adegan ciuman pipi itu tanpa Shindong sadari Kyuhyun memberinya makanan yang sudah diberi obat sakit perut dan alhasil sekarang Shindong menikmati kesakitan yang luar biasa didalam perutnya akibat makanan pemberian Kyuhyun. Inilah cara Kyuhyun dalam membalas dendam bagi siapapun yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya. Pembalasan dendam dibawah tangan.

Fin..

Kyaaaaa mianhee oppa (read: Shindong oppa)

Kau kubuat sedikit menderita disini..

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal2 ini chinguya^^


End file.
